Not Another LupinGinny Story
by Lilly M Potter
Summary: Ginny is sent back in time through the Marauders Map and ends up falling for her ex-professor, Remus Lupin.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi everyone, This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and it's also my first Romance story. I really hope you enjoy this and R/R. Thanks

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading and turned to see what Harry was doing. Harry was the most handsome, adorable, sweet guy in the world. Or at least according to her. Ginny had had a crush on Harry for years now, yet she was too scared to tell him the truth.

"Did you need something?" Harry asked pushing his messy brown hair out of his eyes and removing his wire rimed glasses. Ginny blushed a deep shade of red. It was almost as red as her vibrant hair. "Uhhh... no, I was... I was just... getting tired of reading. I'm going to bed." She said the last part quickly as she felt her cheeks burn again.

As Ginny ran upstairs she bumped into Hermione who was carrying a piece of parchment. "Ginny, could you take this to your brother?" she asked. "I'm studying for a big test and I," Ginny cut her off. "It's okay Herm, I'll take it to him," She said as she smiled innocently. _Just after I figure out what it does_. Ginny thought to herself. "Thanks Gin, You're a great friend and a good sister to Ron." Ginny just smiled as she ran down the stairs and saw Harry still sitting by the fire. "Oh, Harry, I forgot you were down here." Ginny smiled as she headed toward the portal hole.

"Hey Ginny," Harry responded tiredly. "Where are you going?" "Just out for a walk. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Harry nodded and Ginny walked out the portrait hole. When Ginny got outside she ran to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in one of its stalls. Then she pull out her quill and started writing.  
  
_Hello_? Ginny wrote.

_Prongs says: Hello to you too!_

_Padfoot says: Who are you?_

_Moony says: How did you find this?_

_Wormtail says: Go away I'm trying to sleep!  
_  
_'Uhh... My name's Ginerva Weasley. People call me Ginny I have red hair, blue eyes, I'm 16 my friends are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Becca Halliwell. Hermione Granger gave this to me, but it really belongs to Harry Potter...'_ Ginny wrote back as she prayed that this wasn't like Tom Riddle's Diary. _'Are your friends with Tom Riddle?'  
_  
_Prongs says: Harry Potter?_

_Padfood says: Nice to meet you Miss Ginny_

_Moony says: Shut up Mr. Padfoot, and no Ginny, we don't know any Tom Riddle_

_Wormtalil says: I said go away I'm trying to sleep!  
_  
Ohhh, I solemely swear I'm up to no good! Ginny hissed amazed at what she was doing. Just as she said that the parchment opened up and became a map of her school, Hogwarts.  
  
_Prongs says: Nice Job, but who is this Harry Potter?_

_Padfoot says: I agree with Mr. Prongs_

_Moony says: Wonderful job, to close it you say Mischief Managed_

_Wormtail says: Great, now let me go to sleep!  
_  
_'What is this?_ Ginny wrote. _Then she continued answering Mr. Prong's question. 'Harry Potter is a friend of mine. His father was J...'_ Ginny knew she had gone too far. She had finally realized who these people were. Prongs was Harry's dad, James, Padfoot was Harry's God-Father, Sirius, Moony was her ex-professor Remus Lupin, and Wormtail was the man, Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed James and his wife Lilly to Voldemort, the most evil wizard alive.  
  
_Prongs says: J...?_

_Padfoot says: Harry Potter?_

_Moony says: It's a map of Hogwarts and what is it with this Harry Potter kid?_

_Mr. Wormtail is not here_

_Moony says: Sorry about Mr. Wormtail. He can be a git sometimes  
_  
Ginny sat there stunned for a moment not knowing what to do. She had almost told James Potter, that he would have a son! Afraid of what she might say next she tried to close the map, but she couldn't think of the word. "Mischief Mastered?" she said uncertainly. All of a sudden the bathroom started to swirl around faster and faster. Ginny was getting dizzier and dizzier by the minute


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and I'll try my best to use your suggestions. I'm not the greatest at detail, but I try. R/R and again, please be nice!

* * *

Ginny slowly awoke and looked around only to realize that she was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. She was wearing what a muggle would call a hospital gown, a blue piece of cloth that covered your body and tied in the back, and her socks.Her surroundings looked as she remembered it to from the previous years, but there was something different about it. As she tried to figure out what it was, she felt a warm breath on her neck. Because her eyes had been darting left and right trying to figure out where she was, she hadn't looked right in front of herself. Her eyes moved from the wall she had been staring at, to right in front of her. 

"Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked in shock trying to sit up.

The boy laughed. "The professor part of it has a nice ring to it, but its just Lupin. Remus Lupin, or you can call me Moony. "Don't worry," he added, "everyone does anyway" Ginny blushed and gave him her best smile. _Dang he's hot!_ Ginny thought, but then shook her head trying to get rid of that thought. _What are you thinking Ginny? He's year's older than you!._

Remus's sandy brown hair hung in his eyes as they looked down on her: tiredly. They were a grayish blue blue color, which seemed to darken in the sunlight, if that was at all possible. He looked like Harry, in the fact that he was a bit too skinny for his age, but he had muscle to make up for it..

"Where am I?" Ginny asked starting to get worried because her old professor was standing next to her sixteen. "All I remember was I was..." She had to think carefully, for she didn't want Remus to know it was her who was writing to the Marauders. "Sitting with my friend Herm-y and Mark talking about my trip to Hogwarts and..."

"You somehow fell and landed on the chess board in the Gryffindor common room unconscious. I volunteered, since I was the only one there, to take you to Madam Pomfrey, the school's healer." He finished, looking down at her. Ginny didn't realize that she was staring at him intently, but Remus did. Since wasn't used to being looked at this closely, especially by a girl. He took a step back not really knowing what to do. They both sat in silence until Ginny broke it. "Did I miss the sorting?"

"No, no, I'm just here because Dumbledore lets me come early because my parents they don't understand. They're muggles you see and they really don't like witches." Remus explained. "Not that I have any problem with muggles," he continued when Ginny looked at him even more intently. "But enough about me, what about you?"

Ginny knew that he was trying to stay away from why his parents didn't like him. The "Professor" Remus had told her that his dad had left them when he was seven because he was bitten by a werewolf. Said he "Didn't want the burden." Ginny felt bad for Remus, and so she stayed away from the fact that he was a werewolf. Not because she felt sorry for him like he had a problem, she just felt sorry for him because she knew how much pain it caused him and how it killed his social life. Also a part of it was that she loved him dearly, yet didn't know it.

"Well, as I might have stated before, my name is Ginerva, people call me Ginny, Weasley... the 3rd. I have attended Durmstrang for 5 years and now that my parents and I are moving they have decided to enroll me here instead of having to travel all the way back to Durmstrang. _Why am I lying to him? I mean even if he knew that I was from the future, It wouldn't make a difference... or would it?_

"Oh, I understand."

"Remus, you should go back to your dorm so that Miss Weasley can sleep. You can come and visit her tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said as she came into the room. Remus nodded and sulkily turned toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," Remus assured Ginny and with that he was gone through the big wooden doors that led to one of the many corridors at Hogwarts.. Ginny stared dreamily at where Remus Lupin had just been standing.

"Your crushing on Mr Lupin aren't you? Madam Pomfrey asked as Ginny blushed a bright red and then sobered. Her mind turned to Harry. The boy she had had a crush on for the longest time. _What about Harry?_ She thought. _What about him?_ Madam Pomfrey closed the curtains that were above her bed and left the room and when she did, Ginny rolled over onto her side, cuddled in with her pillow, and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Your comments and advice mean a lot to me. Secondly, If you got extremely confused last chapter, I'm very sorry. You see I already had this written on Microsoft word and when I put it on here the spacing got messed up and I didn't realize it. So, I have reposted it making it easier to read. And Please R/R

Oh and Harry was born on the last day of July in 1980, and although this doesn't have much to do with the story, Peter joins up with Voldemort in 1979.

* * *

It was early morning, maybe 6:30, when Ginny woke up. The sky was just starting to turn from black to a dark blue, which was lit up by the upcoming sun. For a moment Ginny didn't realize where she was, but as she looked around the room, which was lit with a dim light, she realized where she was and all of the events of the past day. Looking to her right, she noticed a young boy lying on the nearest bed, looking at her. For a moment she couldn't put a name to his face, but then something snapped inside her head. 

"Remus?" Ginny asked shyly trying out the foreign word..

"Whatever happened to Professor Lupin?" Remus smirked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor, I," Ginny started horrified at calling her old professor by his first name. A split second later, a thought came into her head. Wait, he can't be my professor, He's 16! Snapping out of her thoughts she turned her focus back to Remus. Remus started to crack up. "I was just joking, Gin, please, call me Moony."

She loved how he called her Gin, and she sighed. "Okay Moony, I'm getting up, just where are my robes?" Remus grabbed here robes that were lying on the nightstand next to her bed. "Here you go," he told her as he handed them to her. "Um... Moony, could you please leave so I can change?" she asked shyly

"Oh yeah, sure," Moony said blushing a dark red.  
  
When Ginny came out from behind the curtain she had pulled around her bed to stand by Remus, he turned toward her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied as the two of them walked out the door. They never noticed Madam Pomfrey watching them the whole time. "What a cute couple," she said shaking her head.  
  
The two kids walked all through out the school and although Ginny was trying to pay attention to the tour, she kept getting sidetracked looking at all of the pictures on the wall. Some of them, she realized were still hanging up on the walls of Hogwarts in 1996! Ginny and Remus went to the great hall, the Gryffindor dormitories, and even outside to the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. "Now, remember," Remus stated, "no one is allowed to go in there, it's too dangerous." Ginny nodded not really hearinga word he had just said and started walked back up to the castle with Remus at her side.. Walking down the hall Remus nonchalantly wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed toward Dumbledore's office.

"And that, was Moony's famous tour of Hogwarts chool of witchcraft and wizardry," Remus said concluding the tour. Ginny had tried to sound impressed, but it was very hard to do when being given a tour that you had 6 years ago. _Good God, I'm glad that's over_. Ginny told herself relieved hat the tour was over. "Thank you for the tour but I've got to go talk to Professor Dumbledore's office... I mean I have to go talk to Professor Dumbledore, not his office." Ginny stammered, blushing the brightest red ever.

Remus laughed and turned to the huge gargoyle that stood before them. It was probably about 20 feet tall and it was in the shape of a Phoenix. Before Ginny could remember if the huge statue was there in her time, Remus yelled "Daisies Sunshine!" and the Gargoyle started to rise in a clock-wise motion and produce a staircase. "I'll meet you when you come back down," Remus said. "Okay," Ginny said as she started to ascend the spiral staircase. "Wait," she said as she stopped. "How did you know what the password was?"

"It helps when you're up here every other day," he laughed as did Ginny.  
  
When Ginny got up to Professor Dumbledore's office she knocked on his door, hoping he wasn't too busy.

"Come in," Dumbledore said from inside. Ginny walked inside the large office which was covered with photographs of all of the other headmasters and mistresses. The next thing she noticed was the sorting hat that was sitting on the top shelf of one of the bookcases.

"May I help you?" he asked looking up at Ginny.

"Yes, My name is Ginerva Weasley and I was somehow transported back in time. You see I was in the girl's bathroom in the year 1996 and all of a sudden the room starts spinning and I'm 18 years in the past. I don't know how to get home and I don't have anywhere to go. I would like to stay here if I could, at Hogwarts I mean," Ginny slowed to a stop to catch her breath. She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. Remus Lupin had just had his arm around her... and then there was the fact that she didn't know how to get home, but that was second on her mind. _Wait_, she asked herself. _Why is that second on my mind_

"Yes, Yes, Miss Weasley, you will stay here, and be sorted into a house until we can find a way to get you home. What year are you in during 1996?"

"I'm a sixth year, sir," She told him."

"Then you shall be a sixth year here, and If you would like I can send you a note from me telling the headmaster there that you have already passed all or most of the sixth year curriculum. Also, I will introduce you at the start of school. Now as for where you will be staying now, is quite a different story."

"Could I stay in the Gryffindor common room? My friend Remus Lupin is staying there." "Ah, I see you have met one of our Marauders," Dumbledore sighed at the thought. The Marauders were nutorious for getting into trouble, let alone dumping girls every other week. "You may stay there for now, but just remember that the sorting hat might not put you there when it comes time for sorting." "Thank you Professor, and I'll remember that," Ginny said as she turned to leave.

* * *

Anothe A/N: I couldn't think of a password to get into Dumbledores office. All I could think about was the spell Ron used in the first movie to turn Scabbers yellow.

Ron: Sunshine Daisies, Bottom Mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!

Hermione: Are you sure thats a REAL spell? Well it's not very good is it. Although I 've only tried a few simple spells, They've all worked for me. She sits opposite of Harry Oculus Reparo

Whoops didn't mean to replay the whole scene... well you get the idea. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll have another one up for you soon!

Becca


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had to write this chapter. It wasn't already written like my other chapters were, so it too me some motivation to get me writing again. Secondly I had to spend a few days with my family to celebrate the 4th of July, so Happy Late 4th to all you Americans, and to those who are not and would have no reason to celebrate on the 4th unless you have relatives in the states. Anyway, Here's the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
Oh yeah and about the Disclaimer. I keep forgetting to put it up, but I hope you've already realized that I don't own any of these characters, for if I did I would probably A; not be writing a fanfiction, and B; it would be a lot better. Also I'm not selling this because there would be no point because I'd be sued for whatever. Please R/R

* * *

Ginny walked slowly down the long spiral staircase, unaware that it was actually winding down with her. She couldn't believe what was going on inside her head. How could she be thinking about a boy, no, her old professor at a time like this? _Bloody Hell! I shouldn't even be thinking about him period!  
_  
As the staircase came to a stop, and let her off on the ground, she was still in deep thought.. Walking past Remus, who was sitting 'Indian style' on the ground next to the 'entrance way', and headed down the long corridor that she had walked in order to get to Dumbledore's office. Walking down the hallway, she again, stared aimlessly at the pictures that covered the wall.  
  
"Ginny! What's wrong?" Remus yelled as he jumped up from where he was sitting to run after her. Ginny didn't make any notion that she noticed him, so he tried again. "Gins? Come on... Talk to me!" Again, she didn't answer him, she just kept right on walking, staring ahead of herself. _Oh well, no use in fighting a loosing battle_. Remus thought, so he shut up and walked slowly by her side.  
  
Ginny was taking "back roads" which Remus had never seen before. He made a mental note to tell James about them so they could add them to the Marauders map, which they had created two years before. Ginny, now walking with a purpose, turned a right corner and headed off down a long dark and musty corridor. The air smelt of burnt milk and cinnamon and at the end of the hall was a huge statue, of an old hag. The hag had a patch covering her right eye, Ginny and Remus's left, and a hat that you would probably see in one of those silent horror films from back in the 40's. Walking up to the statue, Ginny pull out her wand.  
  
"Password Deary?" the stone statue asked in a high shrill voice.

"Future rose, A kingdom come, in thy end, his will be done," Ginny muttered under her breath as if in a daze and not really understanding what she was saying. The ancient statue looked, no; more like stared at her for a moment, wonder who this child was to say such things. After thinking it over for a few moments, the old woman nodded and slid to her left with a loud grinding sound of stone on stone. As she moved she revealed a large hole in the middle of the wall, where she had been sitting. Remus stood there in awe as Ginny walked through the hole in the wall. Remus stood there, with so many questions that he wanted answered. _How the hell did she do that? What happened in Dumbledore's office that has made her obtain a rotten mood? How does she know her way around the castle... unless...._ "Well, are you just going to stand there?" the statues shrill voice rung though out the corridor. Remus shook his head and hurriedly walked through the hole.

* * *

Another Author's note: Oooh, I wonder where they're going!!! Oh and the thing that Ginny muttered, 'Future rose, A kingdom come, in thy end, his will be done,' do you think I should make something of it? I don't know. I'm going to make up some stuff about Ginny's past that will be revealed; I hope, next chapter. Also, just to tell you in advance that I'm going to be gone the last week in July because I'm going up to Warwick for camp. Wow, I've said a lot and I still have to say more. I really appreciate you comments. Please don't stop writing them. LockedInYourHeart, Thank you for your chapterly reviews, and thank you IrishChick and everyone else for that matter for checking out my story. It means a lot to me. Thanks Oh and I know it's a bit short,heh heh thats an understatement but I Kind of wanted a cliffhanger, but I'll make my next one longer and I wont have this long of an A/N!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the long authors note last chapter. I promise i wont do it again. thanks for all who reviewed, and to my new beta-girl ilovethecolorpink, who writes a lot of chicago fics if u liked the movie. I don't own any of this, J K Rowling does. Be kind and R/R!

Ginny's footsteps echoed off of the old stone laid walls. The air was filled with a musty smell, a smell of age. Water seeped from an undetermined spot on the ceiling, which dribbled down the mossy wall and made a small splash on the already wet floor. Ginny didn't care, nor did Remus. They both walked in silence. Ginny, with a purpose and Remus, like a dog at her heels. They walked, on down the long tunnel for what seemed like minutes even though it was, when all of a sudden Ginny came to a stop. Remus who had been trailing behind her, and was thinking about Ginny, didn't realize she had stopped.

He kept on walking and he ended up colliding wit her. From the force of the blow, Ginny was pushed forward through the door that stood before her and fell out on her face into a dimly lit room. Remus landed beside her and he looked around. To their right was the main door, and to their left there was a couch and a small end table. Surrounding them on all of the walls were bookshelves after bookshelves. It took him a while to realize where he was. He, They, were in his secret hideaway. The place where he went when he needed peace and quiet. How could she have known where this place was? She was walking with such confidence, knew the password the old hag wanted. Remus couldn't stop his brain from spitting out questions and mysteries.  
  
"H-How d-did you f-find out a-about this place?" Remus stuttered shocked. "A time for everything and everything it's place, return me now through time and space," Ginny repeated in the same monotone she used with the statue. "What?" "I'm sorry," Ginny stuttered. "What did you say?" "How did you find this place?" "I...I'm not everything I seem to be." Ginny said looking down at the hard mahogany floor, while Remus sat there stunned. He didn't know what to think. He knew that there was something strange, no that was harsh, different about her, but did he really want to know what it was? An awkward silence fell over them as they sat and stared at the floor.  
  
All of a sudden Ginny felt a bit claustrophobic. As the feeling grew she felt a warm breath on her neck. Turning ever so slightly, Ginny came face to face with Remus Lupin. They were too close, way too close. She could hear his heart beating faster and faster, feel his breath on her skin. Goose pimples arose on her arms. Without realizing it, she had moved closer, to him. Her stomach twisted and her heart yearned for him to kiss her. As if reading her mind, Remus, shakily, nervously, and slowly leaned in for the kiss. Why the hell am I so nervous? Come on Moony old pal, you kissed tons of girls why should this one be any different? He thought. Ginny leaned in, eyes closed, ready for him to kiss her.  
  
As their lips touched, there was a BANG on the door, which made the two teens jump. "Dammit Peeves!" Remus roared at the sound as he pull away.. "I'm gonna kill you!" Ginny looked stunned, at the volume of his voice, and when he looked back at her he didn't need to apologize. It was written all over his face. "I'm so sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you." Ginny nodded. "That's ok, my mum does that all the time with my brothers," Remus nodded, still not very sure. "Well, why don't we get going. Peeves is bound to come back...oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. He's the school poltergeist. He loves to get in trouble," He explained as Ginny smirked and shook her head. "Anyway, he'll be back soon, and since it's," he looked at his watch, "6:35, we should get down the Great Hall for dinner." He told her.

Ginny nodded in disappointment, for she was not going to be able to kiss him, but then thought that it was for the best. She stood up, and reached her right arm out for Remus's. Remus gladly took it, looking a bit dissapointed himself, and helped pull himself up. The two walked toward the big heavy wooden door, opened it, and dissappeared down the long hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you Tynkerbell, Communistpinko, Girlyrockstar, Serenity1317, and every body who reviewed. Ksantipa, I said that Harry was born in 1980. Although I just realized I did mess up. It either should be that Harry was born in 1979, or it's the year 1997, not 96. Just excuse that mistake. Please R/R  
  
The Great Hall was the same as Ginny remembered it to be, well, maybe not exactly the same. The big long table up in the front of the room wasn't there, but the ceiling was bewitched like the night sky, which wasn't a big surprise. Instead of four long tables, there were six or seven smaller tables spread out on the floor. The walls were the same, a pale yellow color with candles every few feet. Instead of kids bustling about there were teachers. Ginny could only make out a few of them, for instance Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick. She could hear Remus's voice coming from behind her, but she wasn't paying attention to him, and missed the first part of his sentence. "What'd you say?" she asked him.  
  
"Geesh, you never listen to me do you?" he laughed. "I was saying that over there," he pointed to a young looking witch, with long black robes that touched the floor and hair the color of red, is our Potions teacher. She's not that bad if you do what you're suppose to. And over there is Professor McGonagall, she's the Transfiguration teacher. She's an animagus! Um.." Remus stopped to look for another teacher. "So, what classes are you going to choose?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, when I was in.." Ginny hesitated amount but then continued as quickly as she had started. "Durmstrang, I doubled up on most of my classes. So, this year, I'm just going to do the main courses, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and then Arithmancy, Divination, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy, Muggle Studies." She babbled.

Remus stood there and stared at her. He had never heard of anyone taking so many classes at one time. "Just! How, are you going to do that? You don't have enough hours in a day!" Ginny laughed. She realized that she was becoming like her old friend in the future Hermione Granger, but she didn't care.

"Don't worry I'll get it all done. I did it last year in Durmstrang, so I should be able to do it here," she told him as she followed him to a nearby table . "I would also like to tryout for a Quidditch position. I'm a very good Keeper, Seeker, and I'm a pretty good Beater too." Again Remus just stared at her. "Damn, you're amazing," he half said half sighed. Ginny blushed a deep red and when Remus saw it, so did he. "I-I didn't mean to say that out loud," he whispered.

"It's okay," she paused and then turned away from Remus and to the table. "Let's Eat!"

"Yes, Lets." Remus exclaimed and when food appeared he quickly put a piece of chicken on his plate.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, I'm back, but sadly I won't be for long. I'm going away for camp this sunday, so I'm going to try to put up another chapter before I go. Also, I've made a note to myself not to keep logged on all the time because my little sister Mel, put up something that really shouldn't have been put up. I don't own any of this, except the plot, well, not even that, so don't sue me. Enjoy and R/R.

Dinner was painful, no, torture really. The whole time, Ginny could not stop thinking about Remus. He was so cute, and the way his hair fell in his eyes, well that could make any girl fall off her chair. In fact, Ginny had already fell twice so far, and it was only the beginning of dessert!  
"Are you alright?" Remus asked when she fell off her chair for the third time that night. Ginny didn't answer. Instead she sat where she was and stared at the wall.  
"Ginny?"  
"Aye-R-geh?" Ginny questioned. 'Shit, I can't even talk right. This is bad, real bad," Her head screamed.  
"Gin?" Remus asked again as he bent down to help her back onto her chair. As he pull Ginny up, her legs buckled, and she started to fall backward into Remus's arms.  
  
Startled by the sudden change in weight, Remus grabbed the closest thing to him. A milky white tablecloth, covered with dishes of cakes, and pies. Soon, the change of weight caused the tablecloth to give way and Remus, fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor, with Ginny in his left arm and the tablecloth grasped firmly in his right had. 'Dammit! Ginny must think I'm a klutz now!' Remus cursed himself as he lie on the cold floor.  
  
The smack of flesh hitting the floor caused all of the dishes to start careening off the table and onto their laps. The sound of broken dishes had made all of the professors' turn around and when they saw Ginny and Remus on the floor covered in food, they stared.  
  
The silence that filled the Great Hall was not broken until Dumbledore stood up, in his purple robes and gold rimmed moon shaped glasses, and clapped his hands twice. "Mr. Lupin, please take Miss Weasley up to the Gryffindor common room where you both can get changed." Remus, who had just gotten Ginny to her feet nodded.  
"This way," Remus mumbled as he took her by the hand and led her up to the sixth floor. When they got up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who wasn't as fat as Ginny remembered, she said," Hello Remus, dear, what in the world happened to you?"  
"Oh, just a little accident," Remus laughed, but in his eyes, Ginny could see that he didn't want to talk about it.  
"I should think so," The portrait smiled as she swung open and allowed them to enter.  
  
When she had gone on the tour earlier that day, Remus hadn't taken her into the common room, he had just shown her where it was. Now that she was walking inside, Ginny didn't noticed that much of a difference between the future and the past, or was it the future and the present? She didn't know. It hurt her brain to think about it too much and so she stopped and scanned the room. It was still a dark red wine color with gold trim. On the middle of the left wall was the stairs that led to the entrance to the boys dormitories and in the center of the left wall was the golden fireplace. Behind that, hidden in the corner was the staircase that that took you to the girls dormitory. In front of the fireplace there was a small round three legged table and on top of that was a set of Wizard's Chess. Underneath the table was a throw rug, and to the sides were too small chairs that matched the walls. In the center of the room there were two couches, both the same color. And in between them was an old coffee table. Over in the far left-hand corner there was a chair and next to that chair was a small end table. A few feet to the right of the chair, was a long horizontal table that was surrounded by chairs.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Remus asked as he watched Ginny scan the room.

"Just Like I remember it to be," Ginny sighed, wishing she was back with her friends and family. "Just like you remember?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Well, what I remember from what my dad told me about it. He used to go here when he was younger."

"Your dad when here? Wow, what's his name?"

_'Shit! Now you've done it!'_ "Well, my mum and dad got a divorce and my mum doesn't really talk much about him. All she told me was that he was a pain in the ass and that he attended Hogwarts. Well, she told me a little bit more, but whenever I asked his name she'd say she didn't want to tell me, just incase I ever met him, I wouldn't know who he was," Ginny lied. She hated lying to him, but that's what she had to do in order to survive.

"Oh," Remus replied solemnly. "Well, I'm going to go change. I'll be back down in a second. He told her as he hurried off to the stairs.

"Um, Remus," Ginny asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any clothes. My trunk was stolen by some people on the platform and..."

"No, problem," Remus laughed for no reason. "The only thing is, is that my stuff is probably too big for you, but I'll see what I can find. And then, tomorrow, we can go to Diagon Alley and pick you up some new clothes and books. Okay?" Remus rambled.

"That sounds good. And don't worry about the size. I've got six older brothers, so I'm used to things not fitting." Ginny frowned as she thought of her hand me downs.  
  
As Remus ran up the stairs, something Ginny had told him stuck in his mind. '_Six brothers, six brothers,'_ he repeated to himself. '_Who do I know who has six brothers?'_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I got back from camp Sunday night and I was going to write and post up this chapter Monday, but I was so tired I forgot. So, here I am on Tuesday bringing you the latest news on Ginny and Remus's relationship. I hope you enjoy this special and Reviews are a must. So, R/R and since this chapter has a lot going on in it, It will be spit in two parts, maybe three (not likely), or even four (Definitely not likely), so be patient and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but this tale is all mine.  
  
Ginny woke early to the sound of pouring rain. Looking out the window, she could see lightning spread across the sky which was soon followed by a loud crack of thunder. Half asleep, Ginny looked down at the watch on her left wrist. She pushed a small glowing button on the top and the numbers 4:19 flashed brightly in the dark room. Pushing off her blanket she rolled over on her side and groped for the lamp on her bedside table. When she finally found it, and turned it on it's bright light blinded her. "Damned light," she muttered as her eyes slowly registered with the light.  
  
At first she didn't realize where she was, for she was so used to waking up early in the morning and creeping downstairs for an early morning snack, she didn't realize that she wasn't at the Burrow. Frantically she jumped out of her bed and started to take in her surroundings. When she saw the deep red walls with the gold trim, the past day's activities surfaced and she remembered where she was and how she had gotten there. Catching her breath, Ginny made her way slowly toward the bathroom door. There, she looked into the mirror and carelessly threw her bed-head of hair into a messy ponytail. Walking back toward her bed she carefully made it. When every pillow was fluffed and every sheet was creased to her liking she slowly made her way down to the common room.  
  
As she came to the bottom step, Ginny walked into the darkness of the common room following the path she had memorized through the chairs and tables to the fireplace. Bending down, she pull her wand out of what she realized was a pair of Remus's sweats and quietly whispered "Accendo". The Fireplace lit up with a vibrant green light and then slowly died down to a burning red flame. Sitting down in the nearest high backed chair Ginny quickly fell asleep dreaming about what would happen when the rest of the Marauders came.  
  
Remus woke up from one of his recurring nightmares. Sweat poured down his face and neck as well as the rest of his body. Sitting up, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then headed toward the bathroom. Stripping, he climbed into the steaming hot shower, but he did not wash himself. Instead he let the water run down his toned body and down the drain. He stood there until his finger started to prune up, then turned off the water and dried off and got dressed.  
  
Still a bit damp he made his way down the long spiral staircase that led to the common room. When he got down to the bottom, he could see the dying embers of the once blazing fire. Wondering who could have started the fire, he looked around the room and as his eyes fell on Ginny asleep on one of the high backed chairs, the events of the past night came back to him. Walking over to the fire, he pull out his wand and whispered "aestuarium" and doused the dying embers. He then knelt beside the chair and shook her gently. "Gin, Wake up," he urged. "It's 7:00. Breakfast is in an hour and a half"

"I don't wanna get up George," Ginny groaned. "Tell mum I don't care if I miss out on de-gnoming the garden!"

"Ginny, It's me, Remus, You've got to get up!" he said louder than the first time.

Again she groaned and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes. "What time did you say it was?" She asked groggily.

"7... 15. I hope that enough time for you to get ready."

"You're only giving me an hour and 15 minutes to get ready? Are you nuts!?" Ginny teased.

Remus didn't catch the joke. "I... I..." Remus stuttered taken aback by her comment. Ginny grinned to herself at Remus's expression and continued on. "Do you know what time I get woken up at home? Do you?"

"No," Remus answered weakly.

Again Ginny grinned. "I get woken up 15 minutes before breakfast! NOT AN HOUR AND A HALF!" At this Ginny could not contain herself. She burst out laughing and when she saw Remus's somewhat confused face she started laughing harder. Ginny laughed so hard she fell off her chair and on to the floor. "You should have seen your face! You went so pale it's not funny!" Ginny laughed until her stomach started to hurt.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Remus said in mock anger. "You could have given me a heart attack!"

"Aww, I'm sorry!" Ginny said getting up and running to the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. When she got to the bottom step she turned around to face him. "NOT!" she yelled back and then ran up the stairs.  
  
Ten minutes later Ginny came back down to the common room showered and dressed in what she had worn the day before. Her hair was no longer in a messy ponytail, but straight down and brushed. She wore no make up but then again, she didn't need any, for she was stunning in every way without it. She walked over to Remus who was now rereading Hogwarts; A History, for the thirteenth time, and sat in the chair next to him. "You ready to go yet?" Remus didn't look up from his book. He just stood up and started walking toward the Portrait hole expecting her to follow.  
  
Halfway down to the Great Hall, Remus stopped reading and turned to face Ginny. "You know what? I've read this stupid book so many times I can probably repeat it word for word," Remus told her.

Ginny let out a slight laugh. "I bet you could." She replied as they continued the rest of the way to the Great Hall in silence, for it seemed that silence meant more than words.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that on Saturday, which I think is the 14th. It's for a week but I'll try really hard to write while I'm gone. I don't own any of the characters or anything like that, so please don't sue me.

As Ginny walked into the Great Hall, she was surprised at how quickly it had been prepared for the students. Four long tables had taken the place of the several small tables. Hanging above each table was the coat of arms that represented each house.

Absent mindedly, Ginny headed toward the Gryffindor table. "How'd you know which table was Gryffindor's? Remus asked. "You didn't even look at the banners."

Ginny cursed herself under her breath. "Damn Gin, You've got to be more careful," she muttered. "I don't know. Woman's' intuition maybe?" Remus laughed and sat down next to Ginny who had already started to pile pancakes onto her plate

The rest of their meal, which existed of pancakes, eggs, waffles and bacon, went by slowly and quietly. "Geesh woman," Remus exclaimed as Ginny piled two more pancakes onto her plate. "That's going to be you're sixth pancake!"

"Eighth and ninth actually," Ginny smirked as she dug in for the eighth time. When Ginny had polished off her last two pancakes and declared that she was done, Remus stood up. "Let's go get some floo powder from Professor Dumbledore." Ginny nodded in agreement and looked up at him. For a moment they held each other's gaze.

"We should get going," Ginny said abruptly breaking both their gaze and the silence.

"You're right," Remus agreed quickly as the two left the Great Hall and headed toward Dumbledore's office. When they got to the stone gargoyle Remus said the password and they headed up to the lushes office where Dumbledore sat waiting for them.

"Come on in" their headmaster replied distractedly as he heard their knock. "What is it I can do for you?"

"We came to borrow some floo powder Professor. So I can go to Diagon Alley and buy some new robes and books," Ginny explained.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore smiled. "The floo powder is over by the fireplace," he said pointing to its general direction.

Ginny walked over to the fireplace, stopped, and turned around. "Uh, Professor?"

"Yes Ginny."

"I don't have any money," she blushed.

"Ah, Yes," Dumbledore said as he pull out a small brown pouch out of one of the many drawers in his desk.

"Thank you."

"No problem, and you may keep what's inside. It may come in handy." Dumbledore smiled.

Ginny walked back to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" she called out and soon she had disappeared in green flames. A second later, Remus had done the same.

Diagon Alley was just as Ginny had thought it would be like. The streets were filled with witches and wizards walking in and out of stores buying everything from The Great Beasts of the North by Norman Skettlemyer to Dragon Livers and Bertie Bots Every flavor jelly beans.

Ginny covered her eyes from the blazing sun as she turned to the nearest shop. Cauldrons-All sizes-Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver-Self stirring-Collapsible, said a sign hanging over a stack of cauldrons. "I guess I'll be needing to buy everything," she sighed. "Just like I was a first year."

"It won't be that bad," Remus assured her. "By the way, how much money did he give you?

Ginny opened the small but heavy pouch. "Bloody Hell!" Ginny exclaimed as she pull out a handful of galleons and sickles. "I've never seen this much money in my life! It's like it never runs out!"

Remus leaned over her shoulder to look into the pouch. 'Too close! He's WAY too close!' Ginny's head screamed. Wow, that is a hell of a lot of money!" Ginny nodded still mesmerized by how many gold and silver coins there were. "Well, we'd better be off. We've got quite a bit of shopping to do. Again Ginny just nodded as the two of them headed for the cauldron shop. When they came out again she had a shiny new self-stirring copper cauldron. Next they headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought a snowy owl, which she named Seryan. When they got back outside, the sun had disappeared behind what looked like a rain cloud and many of the wizards that had once walked the streets were now gone. Ginny and Remus stood outside the front door to Eeylops listening to the soft hoots from the owls.

In both Ginny and Remus's mind, silence was good. That way, no one could say anything that they would later regret. In Remus's mind, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her vibrant red hair that hung close to her middle back took his breath away, yet he couldn't figure out why. Her eyes were a dull bluish green, which he thought were the most beautiful things in the world. But little did he know, that those once dull blue eyes were bright and cheerful. They were eyes that once could light up a room, but now they were not. They were sad, and dull, as if she knew more than she should about a horror. Maybe that was why he was attracted to her. She was so different from any of the other girls. The only way Remus could describe her was mysterious and wiser beyond her years.

Ginny, on the other hand knew, she knew all about him. How he had become a werewolf, how his father had left, and how hard it was for him to live a life as a social outcast. It was on one of the many nights that Ginny had spent talking to him at Sirius's House, the name in which he called it, because he could never feel at home there, he told her about his life's story and she told him about hers. It was at that point she knew she loved him, yet, how could she tell him? He was twenty or so years older than her... but those eyes... How they sparkled when he was happy, which wasn't very often, and how they seemed to feel everyone's pain and sorrow. He was just plain sexy. There was no other way to describe his incredibly toned body, even though he was close to forty, or the way his light brown hair hung in his face. Or how he would always smile at you when you achieved a good mark on your test. She could go on forever, but in the bottom of her heart she knew that it, they could never happen, or could it? Maybe she could use this, being stuck in the sixties, or whatever year it was, to her advantage. Just maybe...

A loud squawk came from behind them, which caused them to jump, and turn around. A large Barn Owl's cage had just fallen from its hanging place on the wall. "Damn Kids!" An angry gruff voice called from inside the shop, followed by footsteps that were heading toward the door.

"We've got to get out of here! Quickly!" Remus exclaimed as he started to sprint to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Once inside, Ginny and Remus stopped to catch their breath. All of a sudden they heard two boys yelling at each other.

"I can't believe I have to buy new robes! Mum was about to kill me; until Dad told her I should pay for them! It's all YOUR fault!" one of them yelled loudly.

"Hey it's not my fault the bloody dungbomb went off in your hands!" the second one argued back.

"Uh oh," Remus sighed. "This can't be good." Remus headed off toward the two boys leaving Ginny to follow him. When he got to the two boys they stopped yelling and turned toward him.

"Hey ya Moony," the boy who had started the argument replied coolly.

"Hi, Prongs, Padfoot. What happened?"

"He gave me a dungbomb that had been tampered with!" the one called Prongs whined.

"I did not!" Padfoot returned as he turned and looked at Ginny. "Who's that?" he asked pointing towards her.

"It's not nice to point, so if you would like to know my name then put that finger down now." Ginny replied as coolly as James had. Sirius lowered his finger slowly looking at her a bit intimidated. Never, in his lifetime had any girl ever spoken to him like that.

"Feisty one, that one is," James laughed as he saw the look on his best friends face.

Ginny ignored James's last comment and continued. "My names Ginny."

"Ja-," James started but he didn't have any time to finish, for Ginny had already cut him off.

"James Potter, and Sirius Black, I know."

"Yeah, how did yo-"Remus started but soon the three kids were interrupted again, this time by another red head with wild emerald green eyes and a golden locket.

"Hey Potter, Your shower broken or something?" she asked icily as everyone, except James started to laugh.

"Actually, a dungbomb went off on him," Ginny put in.

"Well, he got what he deserved. By the way, my names Lilly. Lilly Evans."

"Ginny Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Weasley?" James questioned.

"Wasn't there an Arthur Weasley that graduated a few years ago?" Sirius asked finishing James's question. "Are you related to him?"

'_Shit, I didn't think they'd know Dad!' _ Umm, I don't think so, but then again he could be my long lost fifth cousin."

"Oh,"

"Well, we've got to get to Flourish and Blotts, Remus replied quickly.

"Not a nice place for a date, now Remus. Are you even sure that she likes to read?" James teased and Lilly punched him. "Ouch!" he groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

"It's to get her school books. She's transferring from Durmstrang, you know."

"That's cool, I've never been to Durmstrang before. You'll have to tell me about it some time."

'_Well that makes two of us,' _"Sure,"

"How bout you meet us at the Three Broomsticks, say in a half hour,"

"I'd love to Lilly. Remus?"

"Sure,"

"Good, half hour it is, but now I have to leave you, the two big headed freaks, and no I didn't forget you Moony, and go get a new cauldron. Mines leaking like crazy and I can't figure out how to stop it." She said quickly walking out the door.

Remus and Ginny left Sirius who was trying to get James out of what he called the "I love Lilly" trance and went to Flourish and Blotts. Twenty minutes later,Ginny and Remus came out with two high stacks of books, most of which neither of them needed. "So, I guess James was wrong. You do like to read." Remus said shyly, wondering why it was so hard to make small talk.

"Like to? I love to read. I've read Hogwarts: A history about 5 times, and well, I just love to read."

"Me too,"

"Well, let's get to the Three Broomsticks. We don't want to be late now do we?"

"No we don't," Remus agreed as he led the way to the pub.

When they got there, Ginny saw James and Sirius sitting in a booth near one of the back windows and went to sit with them, and this time Remus was left to follow. A few minutes later Lilly walked in soaking wet from the rain that was now pouring down and hitting the windows leaving a forceful sound. James was the first one to see her and he looked like he was in heaven. She shook her head and headed toward the booth where the four kids sat. There she took a seat next to Ginny. As the five of them sat together in the crowded booth drinking butterbeers, they shared school stories and expressed their feelings about starting school again next week.

For the first time, sitting there with her newfound friends, Ginny felt excepted. Yes, she did have her own friends, but not many. She figured it was because she hung around Remus so much, and who would want to be friends with a girl who hung around with a werewolf? But these, they hardly knew her, let alone her many secrets, yet they still accepted her and wanted to be her friend.

Sighing to herself, she rested her head on Remus's shoulder. He flinched, but didn't move away, and that made her even happier.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Blink gurl017, thank you for you kindness and I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. I'm very sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but once I got back from Maine, I had to help my brother pack for college and then I had to get my school stuff ready too. I know that this is short, but I thought you would rather have a short chapter than no new chapter at all. Again, sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor the plot (Remus/Ginny) or the title (Not Another Teen Movie) , so I guess you can say that I'm not a very creative type of girl. :-)

If you had told Ginny that she would be sent to the past she'd say you were nuts and if you had told her that she would have a crush on her old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, then, she'd probably say that you were beyond mad. Yet, there she was, in the 1970's with a crush on Remus Lupin. She didn't know when her crush had started, it just had and school would be starting soon, a thought that filled her with even more happiness.

Ginny wasn't one of the students who hated school. In fact, she was one of the few kids who liked it. Well, she used to like it up until her fourth year when Collin Creevey asked her out over fifty times. It seemed Ironic to her, at least, that she wanted to go to school because of a boy instead of the other way around, but maybe she was wrong. Ginny never had a boyfriend, and after Tom, well, their weren't many that she trusted, so maybe her whole situation wasn't so strange after all.

Ever since Diagon Alley that Remus had started to act differently. Clingy? Maybe? No, not really, it was more that he tried to stay away more. Or was he just trying to be overprotective, like Ron. Whichever it was, or whatever it was, she couldn't tell. She never could.

Outside the Gryffindor Common Room a full moon shone brightly as it contrasted against the darkness of the sky. No stars could be found, but they weren't needed, the moon was efficient enough. The air was fresh and crisp and the low chirping of crickets could be heard. From somewhere deep within the forest the soft hoot of an old barn owl rang in the rather quiet darkness. A loud howl sounded off as if on cue to cut out the peace. Glancing out a nearby window Ginny knew the truth. She knew that somewhere out there, the shrieking shack probably, Remus was crying out in pain. He had been so pale the last time she had seen him. His brown hair was messy and his dull grey eyes seemed even duller than normal.

Shaking her head and slowly getting up Ginny made her way toward the portrait hole and out into the corridor. As she felt the cold floor beneath her feet, she realized that she had not put anything on her feet. Brushing that thought out of her head she made her way down the long hall, all the while thinking about Remus and what it was like to be a werewolf.

Halfway down the hall, and more alert, Ginny broke into jog, then a run, and finally a sprint. When she got to the huge wooden doors of the Great Hall she slowed to a stop. As she pushed the open the doors Ginny felt a rush of adrenalin. 'What am I looking for? Surely not Remus?'

Now standing a few feet away from the entrance to the Great Hall, Ginny kneeled down on the grass, getting her navy blue pajama pants covered in dew. Closing here eyes she cut off all connections to the world and concentrated on one thing and only one thing. Tightening her muscles, her bones ached as they stretched and grew. Finally the aching stopped and was followed by a tingling sensation. Turning her head, she appraised her work. Her beautiful ruby red hair was now white with brown spots. A perfect and beautiful snow leopard

Sitting on her haunches, she sniffed the air, once, and then twice. 'blood, wait I smell blood' her head cried as she sprinted off toward the sent. Into the Forbidden Forrest Ginny tore, fearing what she might find. As she made her way through the tangle of old rotting trees, she heard a small moan and a cry for help. 'Remus!' Running faster now, Ginny cut across the rough terrain and over to where a semi-conscious Remus Lupin lay. Surveying the brutal damage, Ginny whimpered and rested her head by his ear. Nudging him slightly, she tried to get a response, but none came. Again she pushed him slightly with her head, but nothing happened. 'What to do? What to do? Madam Pomfrey! Of course!' Gripping lightly at his hair she used a magic "power" she never knew she was capable of. Shimmering out of the forest with Remus next to her, she soon found herself in the Hospital Wing.

"My God! What is going on here?"

Turing around Ginny looked over to see a shocked Madam Pomfrey. "S-Something attacked him,"

Madam Pomrey nodded and turned her head from Remus's lifeless body toward Ginny. "Go run and tell Professor Dumbledore what has happened to the best of your ability, and also tell him about how you... appeared here.

Running off, Ginny did what she was told.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. I'm back and in a writing mood. Thanks for the reviews. The more you guys review the more i'll write, so keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it as I've said before.

* * *

Running down the corridor to Professor Dumbledor's office, thoughts raced through Ginny's mind. 'How did this happen? Why?' As her head filled with thoughts of hatred and anger, Ginny reached the large stone gargoyle that blocked her path. Calling out the password, Ginny started to walk toward the statue in front of her. It didn't move. "COME ON!" Ginny urged, but it still didn't budge.

Tiredly, the gargoyle looked up at her. "He's not here, go away,"

"You can talk?" the red headed girl asked.

"No, I'm just a great a ventriloquism," he growled. "Leave me alone!"

Not knowing what to do, Ginny ran down the hall and to McGonagall's room. Knocking on the door, Ginny called out her name. When no answer came, Ginny raised her hand to knock again.

"Ms. Weasley," Professor McGonagall spoke calmly and confidently.

Bringing her hand down, Ginny looked up at her professor and then down at her feet. "I'm sorry to bother you, Professor, but Remus Lupin has been attacked,"

A look of fear and pain crossed her face for a moment, and then she sobered. "He's in the Hospital Wing, is he not?" she asked and then started to walk in that direction without even waiting for Ginny's reply. As Ginny ran to catch up, Minerva McGonagall was already 10 paces ahead of her. When she finally got back to the Hospital Wing, she found Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall whispering softly to one another.

"You don't think?" Madam Pomfrey whispered nervously.

"No, It can't be. The laws of time and perception. It just can't be,"

"What can't be?" Ginny asked now confused, yet highly interested in what the two witches were talking about.

Both women looked from one another to Ginny in complete scilence. When the silence was broken by a groan of pain from Remus, Madam Pomfrey came back to. "Well, I must get him better." She chimed as she turned on her heel and headed toward Remus's bed.

"Ginny, you must go. You can come down tomorrow morning."

Nodding, Ginny turned to leave, but as she was leaving, a rush of energy came running to her brain. Through this surge, came thoughts, yet they weren't hers. They were Remus's. 'Ginny, Don't go yet. I've got to talk to you,'

'Don't worry, I'll be back soon,' Ginny thought, hoping it would somehow reach him. Walking out the door, Ginny turned around and smiled at Remus, and then turned back toward the door.

It would be a few hours before Ginny could make her way back down to the Hospital Wing. First, she had to send a letter to her new friends. James, Lily, Sirius, and... well no not Peter. If Peter was going to hear of this news, one of the other three were going to need to tell him.

As Ginny wrote her letters, her owl, Seryan, sat next to her. When she finished her work, she inspected it, and then tied them all to Seryan small leg. "Hope this doesn't weigh you down too much," she said softly to the owl as she let him out the window.

After watching Seryan fly a way, Ginny scrambled up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Scanning the room, she saw Remus's bead by the window. Running over to his stuff, she opened his trunk and started searching for the Marauders map. As she rummaged through his possessions, she couldn't help but wonder why he kept his clothes so neat.

After a few minutes of searching, Ginny's laziness started to seep in. Standing up, Ginny walked back down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She was going to have to make it down without the map.

Walking down the darkened corridors, a thought dawned on Ginny. 'Duh! I'm here alone! School hasn't started yet!' Running now, Ginny was so full of thoughts about Remus, she ran past the Hospital Wing. Upon entering the Great Hall, Ginny knew she had gone too far. Turning around she headed back.

Entering the Hospital Wing, Ginny saw that there was a table lamp on and next to him, was a woman, whom appeared to be crying. Slowly, Ginny walked toward her. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

The woman jumped and turned around. Merlin, you scared the life out of me!" Ginny apologized and the woman told her why she had been crying. "He may never come too again," she spoke calmly. "My little boy may never wake up."

Feeling an unknown reverence toward the woman that sat in front of her, Ginny hugged her and silently cried too.

* * *

A/N: I'm crying just thinking about it. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hope this chapter is longer :-) Please review

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this stuff.

Ginny was never one to cry and when she did, you knew it was for a good reason. As Ginny clung to the woman next to her, a sharp pain filled her heart. Pulling away from Remus's mother, Ginny closed her eyes and cleared all thoughts out of her head. As she sat there, not speaking, nor breathing, Ginny came to a conclusion. She was going to have to be strong for this woman. Pulling her into a hug, Ginny rested her head onto her shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine.

Little did she know though, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were standing right outside the Hospital Wing.

"Everything is not alright! How could they be gone?" a harsh whisper from McGonagall came through the door.

"I don't know myself, Minerva. I just don't know."

Hearing those words come from the headmaster's mouth, gave Ginny the chills. How could he not know what was happening? He was the headmaster! He knew everything. As Ginny thought about this, a voice interrupted her. "What's happening?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this to me?" Turning around, Ginny saw Remus's mum standing, arms wide open, staring at the ceiling. Standing up, Ginny moved toward her, but Mrs. Lupin stopped her. "Who are you? What have you done!?" she cried aloud.

At the sound of the outburst, the door opened to reveal both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. As Dumbledore walked past Ginny and over to Mrs. Lupin, he put his hand on her shoulder and led her to an empty chair. McGonagall, on the other hand started to make her way to Ginny. As she came closer, Ginny dropped to the floor, covering her ears.

As Ginny lie on the floor, visions and voices filled her head. "Your Kingdom will fall, little one. Come to me, join your friend on the journey!"

"Don't Listen to him!" Ginny then heard. This new voice was coming from Remus.

"REMUS!?" Ginny cried out. Everyone around her stared.

"Silly boy, doesn't know what's best for him," the voice laughed. "Come to me. I will teach you, train you, empty your mind."

Another new voice. "Gin! Don't listen to him...." Lily cried as her voice trailed off.

"Stop! Let 'em go!" Ginny cried, now rolling around on the floor, her red hair flailing around her.

Now, she heard softer voices. Further away voices. "We've got to pick her up," Dumbledore said.

Confused and not knowing what to believe, Ginny willed herself to where Remus and the others did not want her to go.

Opening her eyes, she couldn't see much, but she heard someone. "Bloody hell, Gin. We told you not to come here," It was James Potter.

"Shut up, FOOL!" the voice roared as he telekinetically threw James into a nearby wall. "Your kingdom has just fallen, Ariadne, or shall I say Princess Ariadne."

Confused, Ginny sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in what seemed to be the dungeon of an Ancient castle. Looking around her, she also could see the extremely baffled looks of her new friends. As if by instinct, Ginny spoke. "Only you of all people Typhon, would do such a thing." The demon laughed, turned and left the dark, musty chamber.

Once Typhon was gone, James got back up off the ground and sat by his friends. "So, you're a princess, then." James said in discust.

Before Ginny could answer, Lily spoke up. "Give her a chance to explain herself."

"Why should we?" Remus retorted. "She lied and that's the end of it,"

"Will you at least give me a chance?" Ginny pleaded, but no one listened to her. Slowly, Ginny stood up and walked to the back corner of the dungeon. Wiping away the cobwebs, she sat down and conjured up a blanket from thin air. For a moment, Ginny wondered how she did it, but after she thought about it, she didn't really care. Curling up with her blanket, Ginny fell asleep, while everyone else watched her, whispering.

Ginny woke from her sleep with a start. Wiping the sweat from her face, she sat up breathing hard. "What a nightmare," she sighed looking around. What she saw, brought worry to her face as a thought came to her. "It wasn't a dream after all."

Getting up, Ginny made a round to each of her friends, or atleast she still hoped they were friends. Conjuring up a blanket for each of them, Ginny lay it on them softly. When she came to James, she was surprised to see that he was awake. "I don't want one," he grumbled

Ginny nodded and left it next to him. Then she retreated back to her corner. "I'm really sorry. I had absolutely had no idea whatsoever."

James snorted. "Yeah, right. How could you NOT know you're a princess?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"No shit Sherlock."

"I didn't even think Muggles knew who Sherlock was."

"Most don't. I read."

"Me too. Listen, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not Ginny Weasley the Third and I'm defiantly not a Princess." Ginny waited for a response and when none came, she continued on. "First of all, there is only one Ginny Weasley, and that's me. Ginerva Molly Weasley and I'm from the future."

At the statement, James's head popped up. "What?"

"My name's Ginerva Molly Weasley and I'm from the future.1996 to be exact. I can't tell you much about it but you do have a wonderful son, named Harry, who is an exceptional wizard. Back in your time, Remus is lying in what I think Muggles call a coma . He's unresponsive and Professor Dumbledore doesn't know if he'll ever wake again."

A look of worry appeared on James's face. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I know you're one of the Marauders. Your nickname is Prongs, because your animgagi form is a stag. Remus's nickname is Moony because he's a werewolf, Sirius's name is Padfoot, because he turns into a dog, and Peter, your other friend's nickname is Wormtail, whom turns into a rat. You have a huge crush on Lily and you've got an Invisibility Cloak that makes it's way to your son."

"What about you?" James asked. "Why is he calling you Princess if you're not a princess?"

"Listen, in my time, my father, Arthur Weasley, heads the Muggle Dept. of the Ministry of Magic. We don't have much money and having 6 brothers doesn't help. I'm a sixth year and I'm good friends with Harry, whom is good friends with my brother Ron. I'm the furthest thing from a princess that could possibly be. I have absolutely no idea what is going on, other than I'm here and I don't know how to get out."

James nodded. "I believe you, but will the others."

"I don't know. You could persuade them though."

Again, James nodded. "Out of curiosity, what's with you and Moony?" Smiling and Blushing, Ginny lowered her head below the blanket. "There's nothing wrong with liking him you know. He's a good guy.... Or is it because he's a werewolf?"

Ginny's head popped out from under the blanket. "Of course NOT!" Ginny said outraged.

"Calm down, Gin. Its just most people despise werewolves."

"I know. It's just... In the future... He's kind of my Defense Against the Dark Art's Professor."

James laughed loudly. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," he shook his head.

"Shut up! You're gunna wake everyone up!" Ginny whispered as she conjured a SpongeBob doll and threw it at him.

"You're right, "he smiled. "But where did you get this thing?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's a Muggle toy."

At that, they both laughed and fell asleep.

Upon waking, Lily noticed James was cuddled up with something. Not knowing what it was, she went over to him and poked him in the head. Moaning, James rolled around pulling Spongebob closer to him. "Aww, what a cute little baby boy," Lily laughed sarcastically. "So cute when he's not being a bigheaded git!" For unknown reasons, Lily squeezed herself in between James and his beloved SpongeBob doll.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm not sure if I like this chapter, so if you don't like it thats okay. Thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. J. K. Rowling does.

Remus awoke unhappily. He could never understand women and well, Ginny Weasley was one of the same. He didn't understand how she could lie to him, but then again, he couldn't understand why Lily was cuddled up on the floor with James either. Turning his focus from Lily and James to Ginny, he saw that she was curled up in a ball in the corner. Getting up, Remus walked over to her and pulled the blanket over her.

"Remus?" Ginny asked groggily.

"Yeah, Gin?"

Innocently, Ginny turned and made her way under his arm. "I'm sorry,"

As she looked up into his eyes, his heart melted and if he hadn't been sitting down, he would be now. "Damn, Gin. I can't stay mad at you for very long." He paused. "But how come you lied to us?"

Snuggling deeper into his arms, Ginny closed her eyes. "I didn't lie. I had no idea that I was a princess."

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Uhh... Ginny, Don't look up now, but everyone's staring at us," he said blushing a bright shade of red. Ginny looked up, smiled, and then closed her eyes again falling back into a deep sleep.

"Wake her up!" a deep voice commanded as the door shut behind him. When nobody moved, he yelled again. "Wake her up Dammit!"

"No," Remus replied blandly.

"What did you just say to me?"

Remus looked unfazed by what was going on. "Who are you? Why do you want her?"

"Boy, you don't know why you're talking to do you?

'No you dumb arse, that's why I asked' Remus shook his head.

"Then what do they teach you in the crackpot of a school?" The man snarled. Then, jumping in to the air, he transformed into a horrid beast with seven heads and ten horns. On the tallest horn, was crown. "I, am Abaddon. The king of the demons. And you are my captives." Again, Abaddon laughed. Then he turned on his paw and walked out the door. "By midnight, on Himselton, you all shall be dead." He turned back toward them. "And princess, you will be the last to die, so you can watch your precious friends go first."

Ginny lifted her head. "Is he gone yet?"

"Yeah, he's gone Gin," Lily said without looking at her.

"You guys, I'm sorry. If I knew I was a princess, then I most certainly would have told you. I had absolutely no idea whatsoever."

"It's okay," Sirius sighed tiredly. "Prongs told us everything." Worried, Ginny looked over to James, who gave her a small smile, which confirmed that he did not spill her secret.

"I have a few questions," James announced. "First of all, I want to know when Himslton is, secondly, I want to know where we are, and what that thing was."

"James, It's Himselton and Himselton is... about two days from tomorrow. It's a night of spiritual rituals or what not. And then to answer your second question, Abaddon, also known as Apollyon, is the king of demons."

"How'd you know that?" James asked in astonishment.

"Well... actually, I don't know. It seems that this Princess has some strong powers." Ginny said.

"So many I don't knows, Ginny. Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Sirius asked.

Remus, who had been sitting quietly, now spoke up. "Leave her alone Padfoot. I'm sure if Ginny had any secrets, she'd tell us." A pang of guilt ran through Ginny's Heart.

"How do ya know that Moony! She could be working with... You know who!"

Remus stood up as if to punch Sirius in the nose, when Ginny stood up.

"Wait!" she cried. "Wait!"

Remus stopped, but Sirius didn't. He went on and tried to punch Remus in the face. Ginny though, with her quick reflexes, grabbed Sirius's hand and twisted it around as if she were to handcuff him. "Stop it!" she scolded him as she let go of his arm. "I've got a few things to say to you all. First off, I'm from the future. Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone, but in this case, I think it is required of me to tell. Second off, I want to say again, that I never knew I was a princess. Third of all, we have three days to find a way out of this castle and I think I know how to do it."

Everyone stood there dumbstruck except James, who had already known her secret. After a while, Remus broke the scilence. "So how do we get out of here?"

Ginny took a deep breath before she spoke. It would be a long night and she knew it. "Before I get into that, I want to be able to put an end to this confusion, dishonesty, and rueful lies. My name is Ginerva Molly Weasley. I'm from the future where I am in my sixth year. I have 6 brothers and we're all in Gryffindor. I'm the one you guys were writing to through the map." Now, everyone, including James, had his mouth open. "I had no idea I was a princess, but in this world, I must be. I have gained new power since I have been here. It's hard to explain, but it's like I know everything. I can tell you everything from what you ate last Wednesday to what side of your bed you sleep on. I know almost every bit of detail, just by looking at the object. Another thing is, is that all of you, you have gotten a new gift as well. Whether or not we will be able to bring them back to our world, I don't know. What I do know though, is that there is a good and bad side of this. The good side is that you all have obtained a special gift when coming here. The bad part is that we have to figure them out and master them in two days."

"How can we trust you? You have already lied to us a bunch of times." Lily asked rather snippy.

"You can't and I wouldn't expect you to, but if you don't we will never be able to get out of here and live. We all have a destiny and this is not it. I am 100 percent certain that this is not your fate. You have years to go before it is you time."

Hesitantly, Remus lifted his hand up to speak. "I-I've been able to control The Wolf."

"You have?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I have." Remus said proudly. "Maybe that's my new gift!"

"Have any of you been able to do anything special lately?" They shook their heads. "Keep trying and don't give up."

"We won't," Lily assured. "I forgive you for what you have done. It was for our well being and you were instructed by Professor Dumbledore. I will help you help us to escape."

"Thank you, I do not diserve your kindness, but I will take it. Thank you."

"I trust you too!" Sirius chimed in.

"Me too!" James cried out.

Ginny nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well, I've finally updated. Hope everyone has a wonderful holliday and a Happy New Year! Yay 05!

As Ginny, sat on the cold concrete floor surrounded by her new friends, she told them what little she could about what the future held.

"Bloody Hell! Something bit me!" Sirius roared as he jumped up; as if he'd been shot, and held his bleeding arm. All of a sudden, the wound started to heal up only to leave a barely visible scar. Looking at his arm, Sirius wasn't concerned with his newly healed cut. His eyes were focused on the fat rat with dark brown eyes and a pink nose. Its fur was ruffled up as if it had been stuffed in a sock and its head was twitching back and forth. As the rat fell from his arm with little friction, its wormy looking tail landed first, followed by the rest of its body.

As everyone looked from Sirius to the rat, no one paid much attention to it until Ginny spoke up. "Isn't that Scabb- err... Peter?"

"What?"

"Peter, isn't that Peter?"

The group of friends looked again, more carefully this time, at the rat. As James surveyed it with his head pressed the rats nose, James came to a conclusion. "Yup, that's Wormtail alright."

Ginny sighed an angry sigh. She hated Peter and everything that he stood for, yet she could do nothing about him being there. "Come on Pettigrew," she said in a soft bored voice.

Hearing her voice, the rat looked up at her with his chocolate brown eyes and scrunched up his nose. As he looked at her, he gave a look of disapproval and hatred. Then, without a word, or in his case a squeak of caution, he transformed back into his normal, plump, blonde haired, blue eyed, freckled little boy. Yes, Peter was little, and not just in size but in voice. "What are you staring at?" his voice barely audible.

Not waiting for Ginny to reply to such a comment, Remus spoke up. "Peter, What in the world are you doing here?"

Before anyone could speak, they heard an all too familiar voice from behind them. Abaddon. "There you are you stupid boy! I have been waiting for you for the past two days!" Holding out his hand, Abaddon pull Peter through the bars as if he were a piece of paper. Then, he quickly snapped his fingers and erased everyone's memory of his and Peter's presence, or so he thought.

As James sat up, in a shock, he realized that everyone had a bizarre looking grin on his or her face. "You guys!" he said. When everyone looked at him, he asked, "What the hell just happened?"

"Blue?" Ginny asked as she gave him a sheepish grin.

"No, Orange!" Remus competed.

"You guys? Are all of you feeling okay?" James asked as he tried to sort out what happened in his head. 'Peter bit Sirius, Abaddon too Peter, Abaddon, erased everyone's memory except mine…' The he understood. The new power Ginny had talked about. This was his power. His memory.

Looking around, his eyes fell on Remus who had just recently turned into his wolf form and was chasing the girls around. "Go Moony!" Sirius cried with laugher in his voice and a sparkle in his eye.

Jumping up from where he sat, James ran over to Remus and lunged at him, but he missed. "Sirius! Help me catch Remus!"

Sirius laughed at him. "No way Prongs, this is too much fun!" As he laughed, he fell over on his back and started to cry.

'Great.' James thought to himself. 'Just great.' Again, James jumped onto Remus and this time he finally got him. "Come on Moony, calm down!"

Before Remus could react, both boys heard a blood-curling scream. Spinning around James came face to face with Lily who's mouth was wide open. As the scream came to an end and no more sound was coming out of her mouth, James realized that Lily was not breathing. Rushing over to her, James smacked her upside the head. "What'd you do that for?" Lily asked slightly out of breath.

"You weren't breathing,"

"What just happened?" Lily asked in astonishment.

Following Lily's gaze, James saw a small dent in the wall, which was burnt to a crisp. As smoke poured from it's mouth, Lily was about to let out another scream, but James covered her mouth. "I'll explain everything to you. Just come over here." Not wanting to be left out, the others followed him over to the back corner.

As James explained their predicament everyone listened intently to his story. "So, what you're telling me, is that I have pyrokinesis?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lil, that's exactly what I'm saying." As everyone sat in silence, James felt like he was picking straws. "Does anyone else remember this?"

Ginny nodded. "I think I remember. I'm suppose to be a Princess, right?"

"Correct!" James said emphasizing each syllable.

As the group of friends were refreshing their memory, in the dark left hand corner, behind the old rotten table with the candles on it, there was a small brown rat. Scrunching up his nose, his eyes seemed to roll as if he were a human. As he saw and heard what he had to, he scurried away from under the table into a nearby hole in the wall just north of where he sat.


End file.
